


Curious

by theopaquee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drunk!Soul, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Sex Scene Though, Implied Daddy Kink, Multi, Proud AF, This Is Utterly Filthy, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopaquee/pseuds/theopaquee
Summary: Valentine coughed awkwardly, unsure what to say, her voice sank into his ears again as she continued, “I wanted to know how you taste.” Her hips automatically jerked as she rolled around onto her back, arching it for display as she rested her right hand on her chest. “I’ve always wanted to see if that mouth could do more,” She lowered her gaze and sucked in a deep breath, relishing on the attention from both men.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Well it is literally 3:07 am and this probably has MANY mistakes. I will read over it and beta it soon. This is absolutely filthy, but had so much fun writing it. Might make a proper summary... might not idk it's late good night.
> 
> Inspired song // SIVIK - High
> 
> My [nsfw sideblog](http://aeri-dear.tumblr.com/)  
> My [main blog](http://skinflowersandseashells.tumblr.com/)

Soul slunked down heavily on the shoddy sofa, head swimming from a bottle too many as she tuned into the music. Magnolia’s voice soothing her confines as bruised fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle a little tighter - raising it to her head to take another thick swig. Danse’s brows furrowed at the small dribble leaking past her lips, falling aimlessly down her navel.

“I’m not sure that’s wise, Soul. Danse probably doesn’t want to carry you out of here.” The synth sounded humoured, eyes magnetic through the thick smog in the room - fumes from the jet clouding her lungs in a transpiring motion which provoked amber flames of concoction. “Or at least slow it down.” He could feel the Paladin’s eyes burning into his back, not entirely sure if it was  judgment or intolerance that dominated his gaze.

“M’ fine Nicky, just,” She had to take a second for her head to settle, tawny flashes opposite her  widened in some paternal instinct when she fell forward, bile daring to rise as she chuckled it off. “It’s just been a while since I drank.” A firm hand finally rested on her shoulder, keeping her body from collapsing forward onto the floor, a heavy sigh bore down her neck as Danse slumped down next to her.

“Two hundred years in a cryogenic state doesn’t really count, Soldier.” Soul giggled softly to that, her breath hot and heavy as she lay her head on his shoulder, eyes never leaving Nick’s. “I don’t like you much when you drink.” He mumbled. A shot of unapparent anger coursed through her gut but she was too far gone to care - brushing his statement off as she stood up. It took an attempt or two as she swayed side to side, feet an unfamiliar feeling as she laughed again.

“Well I certainly won’t let her live this down,” The Synth chuckled, letting out a grumble as he rose to his feet, placing one hand on her shoulder and another on her left hip. “Come on, sit back down before we have to drag you across the floor.” He moved her across the end table between them to sit next to him, the smile never leaving as he flashed his teeth. She snagged her ankle on the side of the table and whined childishly.

“Hey, Nicky,” He felt uncomfortable through her eager stare, all the drunken confidence mustered up as she leaned in closer, lips pressing softly to his. The old synth was taken aback, ice running cold in his spine as he jerked away. And boy, if a prototype could blush. “M’ sorry.” Embarrassment suddenly washed through her, eyes darting to Danse in question as his frown dropped to a shattering degree. “Shit,” Her brian was failing her as she fiddled her fingers together pressed tightly in her lap, the sudden silence daring her to sober.

“Danse,” Nick started, the awkwardness too hard to bare as he flickered between the lovers in disheartenment, not sure who to comfort first. Still unsure how he felt over such a simple ordeal.

“I don’t have time for this,” Danse’s voice was harsh against her world, his figure washing away in her vision as another sickening wave coursed through her, daring her to vomit. She shoved her head back with a gasp and shot back forward as the vile liquid passed her lips. “Jesus you’re a wreck, Soul.” He couldn’t find it in himself to abandon her at her weakest - no matter the stupid decisions she made.

“We don’t talk about this ever again. Understood, Valentine.” The sheer snide in his voice as he went to take a old of her, picking her up not minding her futile struggles, Nick in turn holding her head back - tying it to the best of his ability with a hair bobble.

“Look, let’s just get her to her room. We can talk about it later.” He grumbled again, suddenly exhausted and feeling almost intimidated by the Paladin’s riled attitude. He watched as Danse carried her across the bar and up the stairs, wincing as they swayed almost comically at points - Magnolia watching from the stage with a worried stare. Valentine meandered up to the bar, paid for their tab and jogged to catch them up, eyes adjusting to the night sky as he looked up, lanterns washing over his face casting 5’o clock shadow.

Once they were situated comfortably in the Rexford Hotel, she fell on her belly as her arms wrapped around the straw pillow for comfort, resting her head to stop the world from spinning. She almost melted into the mattress, the familiar smell of Good Neighbour sinking into her and relaxing her protesting muscles. “M’ sorry.” She swallowed thinly, confidence pricking against her tongue again. “I just wanted to know what you felt like.” Soul took a deep breathe as all attention was drawn to her, Danse leaning against the far side wall; eyes intently watching her every move, scanning her body splayed out in loosened ease.

Valentine coughed awkwardly, unsure what to say, her voice sank into his ears again as she continued, “I wanted to know how you taste.” Her hips automatically jerked as she rolled around onto her back, arching it for display as she rested her right hand on her chest. “I’ve always wanted to see if that mouth could do more,” She lowered her gaze and sucked in a deep breath, relishing on the attention from both men.

“Alright, stop, you’re drunk.” Nick chuckled nervously afraid to show the heat boiling up from her voice alone. Eyes cautiously wondering over to Danse every now and then - waiting for a negative reaction. It came as a surprise when there was none, a faint flush spreading from the Paladin’s ears to his neck. The temperature seemed to rise rapidly then, his heart pounding in his ears in realisation. “I won’t let you make any poor decisions.”

“But, Nick, I want you.” It’s as if all guilt had been cast aside and doused with gasoline, only heat and need left in it’s quake. She rose to rest on her thighs leaning back sloppily as her head lolled to one side. “I want you to touch me,” The few feet between the bed and the chair he was sat in suddenly felt too much, he leant in naturally as she reached for his tie, pulling it eagerly to pull him into her. “I want your hands making me feel so good I forget who I am.” Her breath tickled his nose and he wasn’t sure whether it be disgusted from her previously vomiting, or to just kiss her.

Soon all he felt was her; such contact felt intoxicating and he couldn't help the hunger bite through his flesh. He closed the gap instantaneously, mouths meshing together in an unsteady rhythm of need. Teeth clashed roughly as they tasted one another, still unsure to take this further until her hands were at his shoulders pulling him on top of her. She rutted shamelessly, grinding on him like some dog in heat. She grinned into the kiss, allowing him to bite her lower lip, sucking on the skin lightly before backing up slightly to give them room to breathe. A small train of saliva connecting them.

Soul looked over Valentine’s shoulder at Danse, heated gaze never once leaving her. A small nod was all she needed before she was back at his neck, lips leaving gentle kisses and tongue entwining through his wires warily. It was unknown territory, but they both felt comfortable enough to express discomfort to the other. And with the subtle grunts and deep groans leaving his throat - she was sure she was in the right direction.

“Soul, I,” He fumbled around words, simply wanting to melt into her world. Her hips grating for friction and hot mouth at his throat was too much, his eyelids slid closed as he gave in wholey. Body surrendering to her want.

“Nicky,” It felt like a prayer on her lips, she repeated it again and again as her hands lowered to his jacket buckle. Valentine’s hands ventured to her hips, sliding his left hand under her shirt - thumb rubbing circles into her hip bone gently. His right hand hesitatingly found their way to her neck, caressing her chin as his lips found hers again. “Don’t be scared.” She whispered against his lips. As if to prove a point of modesty, she darted her tongue out and guided one of his exposed fingers into her mouth. Shamelessly sucking gently and playing with the mechanical joints, the sight of her concentrated face and half lidded gaze was enough to send him over the edge; Let alone her body splayed out beneath him never quite getting enough.

The sound of clothing rustling drew their attention, Danse unabashedly kneading himself through his trousers. A credible bulge hard to ignore. “I always thought you’d like this,” She laughed dryly under her breath, seemingly drawing closer to Nick. She toyed with his ear, teeth snagging skin. Never once breaking the eye contact between her and Paladin. She took pride in eliciting soft moans as her hands worked on removing his clothes - Soul’s hand palming Nick as he swore sharply. “You like watching me fuck someone else, Danse?” He shot her a warning, mouth forming a thin line, hands gripping himself harder as he stroked himself.

Suddenly she shifted position so she was straddling Nick, shirt hanging loosely around her shoulders as she looked down, sloppily circling her hips in an unsteady rhythm. “You like that, Nick?” Another dry laugh left her, his hands once again finding skin as he cupped her breasts, massaging them. She let out a groan, hips bucking against his member and throwing her head back. “Shit,” Her head was spinning and she just wanted everything, she wanted the heat, the pain and the pleasure all to swallow her up.

Nick leant up as he slowly removed her shirt, slowly uncovering her soft tummy and breasts. He tossed it to the side, joining his trenchcoat on the floorboards. As his tongue found her naval, he bit softly, adding suction as she sighed again in pleasure. Danse gave a sound of disapproval, clearly dejected of the thought of him leaving marks on what’s his. Nick took the warning and backed off, Soul giving a simple needy whimper. “Oh come on,” Nick felt a rush of love as his hands trailed over her stretch marks, intrigued by the human anatomy. He had a sudden yearn to make her feel loved, to make her feel as happy as she made him.

She curled her toes in anticipation when Danse had finally had enough of watching her teasing. He traipsed over to the bed, getting on his knees behind her. His coarse hands cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples tauntingly gentle. Electricity shot through her as heat pooled deep in her stomach, she wanted more, more and more.

Her grinding got harder and faster, panting as she felt Danse’s erection pressing into the small of her back. “Danse please,” Suddenly whining she rested her head back on the Paladin’s shoulder, wanting to come just from his teasing and the friction from Nick beneath her - both watching every move she made. She got what she wanted as he pushed her shoulders forward so she was lay flat on Nick, taunting Danse with her ass in the air.

He growled roughly at her, hands gripping tightly at her cheeks, working around to take her jeans off.  “You want this, baby girl?” Danse tugged them down past her thighs, waiting for her to comply and help with the knees. When he realised she was too out of it to offer assistance he just ripped them off her as she fell harshly on Nick. They both groaned out as Danse picked her up by her hips and grinded against her ass.

Nick was lost with the sensation, he couldn't talk. He couldn’t think, and his brain was barely working enough to move. So he simply just kept kissing her, whatever skin was available for him to take, touch and hold. “Soul,” He moaned out, not sure how much more friction he could take. She could feel how wet with precum we was and she just wanted to take him whole in her mouth.

“Oh no you don’t,” Danse huffed in her ear, gravely voice ensuring who was really in charge. It was like he read her mind and she griped in defeat. Danse trailed the back of his hand across her back, following the curve of her spine upwards until he met her cheek. He gently pushed two fingers into her mouth and she gladly took them, tongue twirling around the digits as if it it was the tastiest thing.

Electricity was coursing through him as she made gratified noises, her ass not sure whether to grind back on him, or forwards on Nick. She soon found a rhythm that fit both and had all three panting. She let go of his fingers with an audible pop, making sure to wet them as good as possible first - eyes slipping closed as she felt them brush her entrance provocatively. “Please, Danse.” She whined out, pushing back against him as the first finger slipped inside, gently her moved it in and out curving it slightly as she hummed in delight.

Nick’s left hand curved around her neck to guide her mouth back down - swallowing any more noises she made as she finally let his tongue slip past her lips - exploring her mouth. His right hand played with one of her nipples - pulling on them lightly and tweaking it between his digits. Once Danse was happy, he added the second finger, fastening his pace slightly in impatience. She rocked her hips to the rhythm and was soon begging into Nick's mouth - the most audacious words leaving her throat as Nick bucked harder into her.

Danse leant down to trail kisses along the small of her back, hands withdrawing to free his almost painful erection, giving it a few strokes before lining it up to her sex again. “Beg me for it, Soldier.” It took all his willpower to not just buck his hips forward and enter her, but he wanted to show Nick what she was truly like. “Come on, show Nick your true nature. How much you just want to be owned.” She whimpered and broke the kiss between her and Nick, eyes too hazy to concentrate on the same spot on his face for too long.

“Danse, _please_ , just fuck me.” She almost barked it out, edging to move her hips back herself, but Nick’s hands shot to her hips. His nails dug deeply just to keep her in place and she groaned out again, but this time in frustration. A soft chuckle left the Detective's lips and that was suddenly her world, she lived in that moment and she felt more sober than she had all evening.

“Come on, doll, show us that you deserve it.” Nick ground the worlds out as Danse’s free hand went to the back of her head, tugging her hair roughly to hold her head back - exposing her neck. Nick looked sharply at Danse, not wanting to skip his meaning. He took it as an invitation and latched on her her neck and sunk his teeth into her collarbone, moving up to suckle on the skin to the right of her neck, clearly leaving a mark.

“Come one, we’re waiting.” Her silence dragged on too long and she was in another plain of existence, but it wasn’t enough and she couldn’t collect any sentence together to give them what they want.

“Please, I need you to fill me up.” She panted, somewhat proud of making a sentence. “I want you to make me yours, own me and use me.” Danse rolled his hips forward at this, slipping the tip in as she whimpered. “Please make me whole. Show me who I belong to.” Once he was sure she could take it, he slowly inched in watched her face mold into an expression of relief.

“Hear that Valentine, she’s mine. And mine alone.” His fingers released her hair and she fell forward, not having the energy to hold herself up, breasts pressing painfully against Nick’s shirt. The fabric chafed her nipples and it was all too much, she started begging and crying out for Danse to go faster, harder. Anything so she could get the release she was waiting for.

This was the tipping point for Danse as he ruthlessly pounded into her, he gripped her hips and the pressure built in his stomach. Without further warning he came first, body spasming as he rutted out the last of his orgasm. Coming inside of her Danse’s fingers went to her clit and he rubbed there, fast but gentle to send her over the edge, she came not long after and he clenched around his cock as she rode out her orgasm. Nick’s hand was working himself just watching them - they shared a kiss before Danse got to his feet.

“You should probably take care of him.” The approval lit her face up as she grinned, turning her attention back to Nick. She kissed him through fabric of his half discarded trousers, teasing him lightly before pulling them to his knees. “Good girl,” Danse praised. Once his dick was exposed she pursed her lips, gracing a single kiss at the tip before lowering her head to his balls, massaging them with her tongue as she licked up all the precum.

“Soul, Jesus.” He panted out, he was so close. Nick arched his back as he jerked his hips up, his head thrown back in need. “Just let me cum, doll.” She smirked against the base of his dick as she licked up to the top. She wet her lips before covering the tip with her mouth, teasing the slit with her tongue before sucking and playing with the top, moving down carefully and started to suck and bob her head. After a sure, but sloppy, rhythm he came hard down her face, semen dripping all down her right side. Embarrassment shot through him as he went to apologise before Danse leant in, licking up the main part and gave a look daring Nick to question. He lapped up the salty liquid without question and leant down to kiss Soul, sharing the taste of Nick between them.

Silence once again fell upon them, but it was comfortable. Soul lay back down on the bed, unashamed of her naked body as she curled up next to Nick. Still unsure if she was sober or not. “Well, I certainly don't regret shit.” She laughed and dragged her arms across his chest, sleep lulling at her.

“Now get some sleep, doll.” Nick laughed airily, dumbfounded and more confused than how the night started. 


End file.
